footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Northern Counties East Football League 2016-17
The 2016–17 Northern Counties East Football League season is the 35th in the history of Northern Counties East Football League, a football competition in England. Premier Division | promoted = Cleethorpes Town | relegated = | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = }} The Premier Division consisted of 22 clubs. The following 4 clubs left the Premier Division before the season -''' * Brigg Town – relegated to NCEL Division One * Nostell Miners Welfare – relegated to NCEL Division One * Pontefract Collieries – relegated to NCEL Division One * Tadcaster Albion – promoted to Northern Premier League Division One North 'The following 4 clubs joined the Premier Division before the season -' * AFC Mansfield – promoted from NCEL Division One * Bottesford Town – promoted from NCEL Division One * Harrogate Railway Athletic – relegated from Northern Premier League Division One North * Hemsworth Miners Welfare – promoted from NCEL Division One From this league five teams – Bridlington Town, Cleethorpes Town, Handsworth Parramore, Pickering Town and Thackley – applied for promotion to step 4 for the 2017–18 season. Stadia and locations League table Promotion criteria To be promoted at the end of the season a team must: # Have applied to be considered for promotion by 30 November 2016 # Pass a ground grading examination by 31 March 2017 # Finish the season in a position higher than that of any other team also achieving criteria 1 and 2 # Finish the season in one of the top three positions The following five teams have achieved criterion one:citation to follow * Bridlington Town * Cleethorpes Town * Handsworth Parramore * Pickering Town * Thackley Division One | promoted = Hall Road Rangers | relegated = | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = | highest_scoring = }} Division One consisted of 22 clubs. 'The following 5 clubs left Division One before the season -' * AFC Mansfield – promoted to NCEL Premier Division * Bottesford Town – promoted to NCEL Premier Division * Hemsworth Miners Welfare – promoted to NCEL Premier Division * Hull United – relegated to Humber Premier League * Lincoln Moorlands Railway – relegated to Lincolnshire Football League 'The following 5 clubs joined Division One before the season -' * Brigg Town – relegated from NCEL Premier Division * Campion – promoted from West Riding County Amateur Football League Premier Division * Nostell Miners Welfare – relegated from NCEL Premier Division * Ollerton Town – promoted from Central Midlands League North Division * Pontefract Collieries – relegated from NCEL Premier Division Stadia & locations League table Play-offs Semi-finals Final League Cup | num_teams = 44 | champions = | runner-up = | matches = | goals = | prev_season = | next_season = }} The 2016–17 Northern Counties East Football League League Cup is the 35th season of the league cup competition of the Northern Counties East Football League. First Round Second Round Third Round Fourth Round Quarter-finals Semi-finals Final External links *Northern Counties East Football League 2016–17 9